Michael Fassbender
' Michael Fassbender' (born 2 April 1977) is a German-Irish actor. He is best known for his roles as Lieutenant Archie Hicox in the film Inglourious Basterds (2009), Magneto in the superhero film X-Men: First Class (2011), and the android David in the science fiction film Prometheus (2012). His other credits include the fantasy action film 300 (2007); the drama film Fish Tank (2009); the romantic drama film Jane Eyre (2011); the historical film A Dangerous Method (2011); the biographical film Hunger (2008) and the drama film Shame (2011), both directed by Steve McQueen. For his role in Shame, he won the Volpi Cup best actor award at the 68th Venice International Film Festival held in August 2011, and was nominated for a Golden Globe Award and a BAFTA. Due to a schedule conflict, Fassbender had to pull out of negotiations to work with Oscar-winning director, Danny Boyle, in his new film, Trance.[21] Fassbender signed to star in actor Brendan Gleeson's directorial debut of At Swim-Two-Birds,[22] a film adaptation of Irish author Flann O'Brien's novel. He will also team up for a third time with McQueen to co-star as slave owner Edwin Epps[23] with Chiwetel Ejiofor, portraying Solomon Northup, in 12 Years a Slave (in post-production, 24 August 2012)[24] Together with screenwriter Ronan Bennett, Fassbender has formed a production company, Finn McCool Films. Fassbender and Bennett are currently developing a film about the Irish mythological hero Cú Chulainn.[25] In February 2012, Fassbender signed on to play a title role as a lawyer in The Counselor, a film directed by Ridley Scott and based on the Cormac McCarthy script.[26] Filming is currently in progress as of September 2012.[27] Fassbender will reprise the role of Magneto in the sequel to X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past, which will be released on 18 July 2014.[28] Living up to a reputation as much sought after actor, Michael will star as Thomas Wolfe in, Genius, about literary editor Max Perkins, to be played by Colin Firth.[29] Fassbender will play a large part in and co-produce the upcoming film adaptation of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed Assassin's Creed video game series].[30] He has been cast as the leader of an eccentric rock band in the upcoming comedy film Frank.[27] Citing scheduling conflicts, Fassbender has withdrawn from starring in Jane Got a Gun, a western, also starring Natalie Portman, to be produced by Handsomecharlie Films and 1821 Pictures.[31] However, it has been announced that Michael will take on a most storied Shakespearean role, that of Macbeth, which will be directed by Justin Kurzel, and allow him to team up again with Natalie Portman as Lady MacBeth, with filming to begin in late 2013.[32] Shifting between British films and American films, Fassbender resides in London, UK where he has lived for the last 15 years, while making career-related visits to Los Angeles, California. He speaks German, though he has stated that he needed to brush up a bit on his spoken German before filming Inglourious Basterds, as it was a bit rusty.[33][34] He has also expressed interest in performing in a German-language film or theater production one day.[35] Fassbender is a Formula 1 fan and has attended several races, whilst on Top Gear he stated that he was a Michael Schumacher fan and he met him at the British Grand Prix.[36] Fassbender dated his X-Men: First Class co-star Zoë Kravitz.[37] In 2012, Fassbender also dated his Shame co-star, Nicole Beharie.[38] External links *Michael Fassbender at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Fassbender Online *His name Michael Fassbender *The Actors Compendium *Fassinating Fassbender *Literature on Michael Fassbender Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Actors